Tell For The Boy of Black Hair
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Hei, tolong katakan kepada lelaki berambut hitam itu yaa... [NaruSasu] . Happy Reading


.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Uchiha Iggyland

Genre : Sweet Romance and Friendship

Rating : T

Warning : BoysLove. Typo (s). NaruSasu. NaruSasu. NaruSasu. Sedikit OOC (Mungkin). AU!. Dan lain-lainnya menyusul.

.

.

" _Nge-date besok enaknya kemana ya?"_

" _Terserah."_

" _Ohh... Baiklah kalau begitu... Seperti biasa! Kita ke taman saja ya?"_

" _Hm.."_

" _Besok aku jemput atau kita ketemuan di stasiun?"_

" _Stasiun saja."_

" _Jam delapan pagi sudah sampai ya, jangan sampai telat loh~"_

" _Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu idiot!"_

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

Pemuda yang tengah tersenyum dengan lebarnya itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dan pemuda yang tengah memandang datar Naruto itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka berdua sama-sama berumur 17 tahun yang beberapa bulan lagi akan merayakan kelulusan (Ya kalau lulus sih).

Postur tubuh mereka sama, bahkan jika di lihat dari biodata mereka, Uchiha Sasuke memiliki postur tubuh lebih tinggi dari pada Uzumaki Naruto. Dengan hal itulah biasanya Sasuke membalas godaan atau ejekan dari sang Uzumaki.

Mereka berdua selalu terlihat seperti pemuda yang kasmaran walaupun hubungan mereka telah berlangsung lebih dari 2 tahun. Naruto yang selalu tersenyum dengan lebarnya walaupun Sasuke jarang menanggapinya. Mengundang decak iri dari para kaum hawa ataupun kaum uke lainnya.

"Ayo kita main ayunan itu!" ajak Naruto seraya menunjuk sebuah ayunan yang saat ini tengah digunakan oleh anak kecil. Anak kecil berumur 9 sampai 10 tahun.

Sasuke mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto dan dengan cepat ia memukul kepala pirang Naruto, gemas. "Kau dobe atau dobe sih? Jelas-jelas permainan itu untuk anak kecil. Kita tidak boleh lagi bermain di sana!" jelasnya cepat. Walaupun seharusnya tanpa diberitahu pun Naruto seharusnya telah mengerti.

"Aku tahuuu... Tapi untuk kali ini saja, lupakan umur kita..." Naruto pun menggenggam tangan Sasuke lalu menariknya menuju ke ayunan kosong. "...dan bermain sepuasnya!"

Dan Sasuke pun menutup wajahnya yang memerah malu dengan kedua tangannya saat Naruto menyuruhnya duduk di ayunan dan ayunan tersebut mulai bergerak karena didorong oleh Naruto.

Anak-anak kecil yang berada di sekitar taman bermain pun mulai memperhatikan mereka berdua. Anak-anak tersebut memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan polos mereka, yang lambat laun berubah menjadi riang.

"Nii-Chan berambut hitam itu lucu!"

"Wahh! Aku juga mau main sama Nii-Chan berambut pirang ituu!"

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun lantas tertawa, "Setelah ini kalian yang akan Nii-Chan ayunkan yaaa... Biarkan Nii-Chan bermain sama kekasih Nii-Chan duluu~" ujarnya tak kalah riang dan dibalas dengan pekikan senang para anak-anak.

"Yaa Nii-Chan! Buat Nii-Chan berambut hitam itu bahagia seperti seorang putri yaaa!"

Sasuke pun tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri.

Naruto pun semakin tertawa keras lalu menganggukkan kepalanya mantap, "Tentu saja, para kurcaci-kurcaci lucu~"

"Wahhh! Kita jadi kurcacinya putri tidur!"

"Nggak sabar deh lihat pangeran membangunkan putri tidur dengan ciuman!"

"Yeyy! Kita main dramaa!"

Naruto yang melihat anak-anak tersebut heboh sendiri pun tersenyum lembut lalu memandang Sasuke yang sedari tadi masih menutupi wajahnya. Ia yakin saat ini wajah putih itu tengah memerah dengan sempurna.

Ia pun memberhentikan ayunan yang sedari tadi ia ayun lalu mendatangi para anak kecil tersebut.

"Kalian benar-benar ingin bermain drama putri salju saat diselamatkan pangeran?" tanyanya ramah. Anak kecil tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iyaa... Iyaa..."

"Kalau begitu..." Naruto pun menutup kedua matanya lalu membukanya kembali, "Kalian harus menutup kedua mata kalian."

Para anak kecil itu kompak memandang bingung, "Loh? Kenapa? Para kurcaci tetap melihat saat pangeran mencium sang putri." Tanya salah satu dari mereka tak mengerti.

"Dobe..." Sasuke turun dari ayunan lalu menghampiri Naruto dengan geram, ia tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya lagi, sudah cukup Naruto mempermainkannya di hadapan anak kecil. "Ayo kita-"

"Karena para kurcaci di dongeng tersebut sebenarnya sudah dewasa, tubuh mereka saja yang mengecil. Dan kalian masih kecil, walaupun tubuh kalian lebih besar dari mereka~ Jadi tutup kedua mata kalian yaaa. Dalam hitungan 10 detik kalian bisa membuka mata kalian dan bertepuk tangan!" seru Naruto dengan semangat. Anak-anak kecil yang tertular semangat Naruto pun lekas menutup kedua matanya dengan senyum merekah di bibir mereka.

"Satu..."

Naruto yang semula duduk menyamai tinggi mereka pun mulai berdiri lalu membalikkan badannya menuju ke Sasuke. Ia sudah merencanakan hal ini saat ia mulai kencan tadi pagi, memangnya hari ini ia akan melalui kencan dengan biasa-biasa saja? Hell no! Setiap kencan yang mereka lalui akan ia buat menjadi sebuah kencang yang paling 'TOP' untuk Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Sasuke merasakan hal yang tidak enak dengan rencana Naruto kali ini. Ia memandang Naruto penuh selidik, firasatnya semakin kuat saat melihat seringai Naruto yang membesar.

"Diam dan nikmati saja." Ujar Naruto. Ia menyentuh dagu Sasuke penuh kelembutan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya mendekati Sasuke, dagu yang ia sentuh itu pun ia naikkan sedikit. Setelah semuan terasa pas untuknya, ia lekas meraup bibir merah merona itu ke dalam dirinya.

Sasuke yang mendapatkan serangan mendadak seperti ini lekas panik seraya berusaha melepaskan diri, ia tidak tahu harus menaruh wajahnya ini dimana saat anak-anak kecil yang berada tepat di hadapan mereka itu membuka mata atau mengintipnya.

"Tujuh..."

"Nar-umm..." Sasuke pun tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi saat lidahnya di hisap kuat-kuat oleh Naruto. Jika saja mereka melakukan hal ini di rumah atau pun tempat yang sepi, Sasuke pun akan menerimanya dengan suka hati. Tetapi ini di tempat umum, apa yang ada di dalam otak Naruto? Kesalnya dalam hati.

"Sembilan..."

Dalam hitungan tersebut, Naruto malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya, pemuda pirang itu memang tidak akan bisa berhenti memerangkap Sasuke ke dalam pesonanya. Ia pun juga tidak bisa menolak akan pesona yang Sasuke keluarkan kepada dirinya seorang.

"Sepuluh..!"

Dalam hitungan terakhir itu, Naruto lekas mengakhiri cumbuannya lalu bersikap seoalah tidak melakukan apapun.

Ia hanya tersenyum dengan lebarnya seraya memeluk leher Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya di hadapan anak-anak yang telah membuka kedua matanya.

"Lihat? Snow White sudah terbangun dan sehat kembali kan?"

"Iyaaa! Snow White tampak lebih hidupp! Terima kasih ya Pangerann!"

"Oke.. Oke... sama-sama kurcaci-kurcaciku~"

Sasuke pun hanya mengutuk Naruto dalam hati akan aksi nekatnya itu walaupun sebenarnya ia menikmati juga sikap Naruto yang tak terduga itu.

Mungkin ia hanya berdoa saja semoga tidak ada satu pun orang yang melihat hal ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto memang selalu melakukan hal yang gila, dan saat ini Sasuke telah lelah meladeni tingkah gila Naruto yang kelewat hiperaktif. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman, tepat di bawah sebuah pohon yang sangat rindang.

"Aku capek sekali~" keluh Naruto lalu ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke. "Enaknya habis ini kita ngapain ya?"

"Pulang." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Enggak mau~ Kita kan jarang ketemuan, masa sudah udahan sih." Balas Naruto menolak.

Sasuke pun menghela nafasnya lalu menyenderkan badannya, kepalanya ia dongakkan untuk melihat dedaunan pohon yang bergerak pelan mengikuti angin yang cukup sejuk.

"Aku lelah." Ujarnya pelan. "Jangan melakukan hal aneh-aneh lagi. Cukup." Lanjutnya mencoba untuk jujur. Sebenarnya sih ia tidak tega mengucapkan hal itu, ia tahu Naruto melakukannya juga untuk menghibur dirinya dengan hal-hal yang tidak terduga miliknya. Tetapi, ia juga manusia biasa, ia juga memiliki batas kesabaran.

Naruto yang mendengarkannya pun menundukan kepalanya, sudah ia duga jika sebenarnya Sasuke sudah muak dengan tingkahnya hari ini – dan juga hari-hari lainnya – Tetapi ia tidak menduga jika Sasuke akan secepat ini mengungkapkannya.

Dia kan hanya ingin semua kencan ini terasa spesial untuk Sasuke.

"Baiklah... maafkan aku.." sesalnya. Nadanya terasa sangat datar, hal yang tidak tepat sekali didengar oleh Sasuke. Mendadak Uchiha bungsu itu merasa bersalah.

'Baka!' rutuknya dalam hati. Mata hitamnya pun melihat ke sekitar taman dan pandangannya tertuju kepada penjual es krim dengan antrian yang cukup panjang. Ia berniat untuk membelikan Naruto jajanan itu untuk memperbaiki suasana hatinya. Sasuke benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membelikan es krim untukmu." Ujarnya memecah keheningan lalu lekas berlari kecil menghampiri sang penjual es krim. Merutuk dalam hati – Lagi – karena melihat antrian yang cukup panjang. Walaupun udara memang sejuk, tetapi memang hari ini terasa sangat panas sekali.

Naruto pun melihat Sasuke yang kini telah mengantri dengan wajah malasnya, ia pun tersenyum tipis melihat kekasihnya itu tengah berpanas-panasan untuk menghibur dirinya. Ia pun sebenarnya tidak marah, mungkin Sasuke sendiri lah yang berfikiran seperti itu.

Sasuke memang lebih peka darinya. Ia akui itu.

Dari sini ia bisa melihat Sasuke berkali-kali mengusap wajahnya yang penuh keringat, wajahnya yang berubah kesal saat ada 3 anak kecil menyerobot antrian dan kini berada di depannya. Walaupun begitu Sasuke tetap diam dan membiarkan ketiga anak kecil itu begitu saja.

Ahh... Sukenya itu memang benar-benar mencintainya. Ia merasa sangat beruntung sekali.

Mungkin, ia akan menghiburnya sedikit. Yah, sedikit.

Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke antrian belakang, mendatangi seorang gadis cantik dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Sumimasen..." ia berucap pelan. Gadis itu pun membalikkan badannya.

"Nani?"

"Ano... aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Apakah bisa?" pinta Naruto penuh harap.

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya.

Senyum Naruto semakin lebar, "Bisakah kita berbisik saja, karena ini sangat rahasia, jangan sampai seseorang itu mendengarnya." Ujarnya.

Gadis itu pun sekali lagi menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mendekatkan telinganya kepada Naruto.

Naruto pun menutup sekitar mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya lalu berbisik, "Katakan kepada lelaki berambut hitam di depan sana..." mata birunya menunjuk Sasuke yang masih tetap memasang wajah datarnya, gadis itu pun melihat Sasuke dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu masih mendengarkan bisikan Naruto, lalu setelah mengerti ia pun menegakkan badannya, memandang Naruto dengan senyum tipisnya, "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Hai! Arigatou Gonzaimasu!" seru Naruto senang. Setelah itu ia bisa melihat gadis itu membisikkan sesuatu kepada pembeli di depannya, dan pembeli tersebut pun ganti membisikkan sesuatu kepada pembeli di depannya lagi. Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga kepada seorang wanita paruh baya yang hanya tersenyum mendengar isi bisikan itu.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berpanas – panas ria, Sasuke pun pada akhirnya telah sampai pada ujung depan antrian, tidak sepenuhnya ujung sih karena masih ada satu pembeli lagi di depannya.

Ia berjanji akan mendiamkan Naruto selama satu minggu jika perbuatannya ini tidak di hargai oleh sang pirang.  
Sibuk memikirkan berbagai hal, sebuah sentuhan pelan di bahunya membuatnya tersadar lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Seorang lelaki berambut hitam... Memang benar kau.." wanita tua itu tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita tua tersebut.

"Aku mendapat pesan dari lelaki berambut pirang di belakang sana untukmu..." wanita tua itu menunjukan antrian paling terakhir. Sasuke pun menengokkan kepalanya dan melihat Naruto tengah melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya dengan hebohnya.

'Hal bodoh apa yang akan ia lakukan lagi..' batinnya.

Ia masih menunggu apa yang akan di katakan oleh wanita tua itu, semoga saja bukan sesuatu yang akan mempermalukan dia di hadapan para antrian pembeli es krim ini.

"Lelaki itu berkata...

... I Love you so much."

Sasuke yang mendengarkan perkataan itu masih tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Namun pandangannya pun sedikit bingung. "Eh?"

Perkataan itu memang terdengar sangat sederhana sekali. Perkataan itu memang sangat sering ia dengar dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Anak kecil yang baru belajar bahasa inggris pun tahu apa arti dari kalimat sederhana itu.

Jadi...

Kenapa kini wajah Sasuke terlihat memerah sekali?!

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah tanpa bisa ia kendalikan itu. "A-arigatou.." ujarnya pelan lalu membalikkan badannya kembali.

"Jadi, anda mau memesan apa?"

Lelaki bodoh itu... Kenapa lagi-lagi mengerjainya? Menyuruh orang lain mengatakan hal itu segala. Kan jadinya, dia... dia... arghhh membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Tuan? Anda ingin memesan rasa apa?"

Sasuke pun bangun dari imajinasi indahnya lalu melihat sang penjual es krim dengan kaku, mendadak ia merasa sangat salting.

"Aa... Rasa vanila oranye, satu saja."

Wanita tua yang berada di belakangnya pun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat salah tingkah sekali. Mendadak ia mengingat masa mudanya dulu bersama sang suami yang kini telah meninggal.

Sasuke menerima es krim tersebut lalu dengan cepat pergi dari tempat penjual es krim, ia pun sedikit tersentak saat seseorang tiba-tiba menggandeng tangannya dan menggenggam tangannya penuh kelembuatan.

"Selamat berjuangg!"

"Semoga langgeng yaaa!"

"Kalian sangat serasi sekali! Pertahankan yaaa!"

Mendengar seruan dari para antrian pembeli es krim tadi semakin membuat wajah Sasuke memerah. Naruto yang berada di sampingnya pun hanya menengokkan kepalanya dan melambaikan tangannya yang bebas.

"Terima kasih semuanyaaa!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMAGE

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya yang terasa panas, efek pancaran sinar matahari. Ya, sinar matahari yang asli dan juga sinar matahari jejadian yang kini tengah tertawa keras.

"Wkwkwkw lihat wajahmu itu, masih memerah sekalii hahahahaha!" Naruto masih tertawa walau kini Sasuke telah melayangkan pandangan tajam kepadanya. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan kini pandangannya jatuh pasa es krim di tangan Naruto yang masih utuh.

"Kenapa tidak kau makan?" tanyanya. Naruto pun menghentikan ketawanya lalu melihat es krim yang mulai mencair tersebut.

"Kau membelinya cuma satu kan?" Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Maka dari itu, ayo kita makan bersama-sama~" Naruto pun menjilat es krim di tangannya lalu menyodorkannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak suka es krim."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak akan memakannya." Ujar Naruto cuek. Sasuke pun kesal di buatnya.

Bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu seenaknya mengatakan hal itu? Tidak tahu kah dia perjuangannya membeli es krim itu? Dia bahkan rela di permalukan untuk membeli es krim tersebut.

"Makan!" paksanya.

"Kau juga harus makan!"

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak suka es krim!"

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk makan! Bukan menyukainya! Lagi pula yang kau sukai kan cuma aku!" ujar Naruto memaksa sekali lagi. "Kalau enggak bakal aku buang! Kau tidak makan, aku juga sama-sama tidak makan!"

Sasuke pun mengehembuskan nafasnya kesal lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baik-baik! Aku akan memakannya!"

"Nah... gitu dong dari tadi." Naruto pun menyodorkan es krim di tangannya. "Ayo cepat makan."

Sasuke pun mengambil es krim di tangan Naruto, namun pemuda pirang itu malah menjauhkan es krimnya. Ia pun memandang Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya dingin.

"Biar aku yang memegang es krimnya." Ujar Naruto seraya tertawa kecil. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar dan mendekatkan mulutnya pada es krim di tangan Naruto. Menjilatnya perlahan seraya memejamkan matanya, menahan sensasi dingin di rongga mulutnya.

Entah mengapa melihat wajah Sasuke yang seperti tadi membuat wajahnya mendadak memerah. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar membayangkan jika yang tengah Sasuke jilat itu adalah-

"Apa-apaan wajah mesum mu itu hah?! Ayo cepat kita pulang!" sentak Sasuke tiba-tiba lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Naruto.

"Eh?" tersadar dari lamunan anehnya, ia pun melihat Sasuke telah meninggalkannya cukup jauh lalu berlari menghampiri sang Uchiha.

"Hei! Lelaki berambut hitam! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

.

END

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca

Jika berkenan, silahkan di review yaaa

.

Uchiha Iggyland


End file.
